A Tortured Soul
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: This story takes place between PD1 and PD2 but assume that C&J have admitted their feeling to each other but have not acted upon them. Here's the warning part, this story will contain torture, sexual violence, and language if this is not something you like to read or if you find these topics offensive then PLEASE do not read. I do however promise a somewhat happy ending :)
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Tortured Soul

Written: by Ancorns708

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot.

Author's Note: This idea originally belonged to someone else (you know who you are) I'm only bringing the story to life.

* * *

Summary/Warning: This story takes place between PD1 and PD2 but assume that C&J have admitted their feeling to each other but have not acted upon them. Here's the warning part, this story will contain torture, sexual violence, and language if this is not something you like to read or if you find these topics offensive then PLEASE do not read. Consider yourself warned for future chapters. With that begin said I do promise a happy ending as always ;)

* * *

** A TORTURED SOUL**

Genovia one had just landed at the airport after a long flight from San Francisco and Joseph was helping Clarisse off the plane and into the awaiting limousine. Even though she had just landed from a rather exhausting flight, she was still expected to meet with parliament in two hours to discuss her plans for Princess Amelia. Joseph and Clarisse could not have been happier. Together they had insured that the Renaldi rule would continue for some time to come. After helping Clarisse into the back of the car he made his way around and slipped in beside her. Clarisse looked over at Joseph then back out the window before she spoke.

"As much as I loved being in San Francisco and spending time with Amelia, I must say there is no place like home"

"Agreed ma'am, I'm sure that I will sleep well tonight knowing that you are safely back in the palace with our full team of security watching over you. Plus my bed is much more comfortable than the one at the consulate."

Sharing a smile the pair rode in silence the rest of the way back to the palace.

Across town in a dark and dingy hotel room there was another meeting taking place. This meeting consisted of two very angry men who met in prison. Clayton, who was just released from a Puerto Rican prison a week ago, after serving a twenty year stint on arms dealing charges, had traveled all the way to Genovia to seek revenge on the man who had put him there, Joseph Romerro. His accomplice Thom also had a score to settle the Royal Head of Security, but his was more personal. He was not upset that Joseph had been responsible for his time in prison, no he was seeking revenge because Joseph, while trying to stop him from raping one of the local women in his hometown, had beat him so severely that he no long had the use of his hand and now he walked with a limp.

Thom had been in Genovia for six months; he had been following and watching every move that Joseph made. He had photos of him at the beach house with Her Majesty, standing guard as she delivered speeches and met with the local people, walking with her as she shopped in the small town of Pryus, but the most damning pictures he had were of the two of them walking in the garden. Thom knew that he had gotten lucky when he captured the picture of Joseph holding hands and kissing the Queen and he was eager to show them to Clayton. The two of them had, had a long time to think about what exactly they were going to do to bring Joseph to his knees.

After looking at the photos that had been taken Clay came to only one conclusion, the best way to hurt Joseph was to take the one thing he loved the most, and the two began devising a plan to do just that.

* * *

Continue or Not? Also if you have ideas or input as to what you would like to happen next please PM me and if I can make it work in my story line I would love to include them. Please Review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Tortured Soul

Written: by Ancorns708

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot.

Summary/Warning: This story takes place between PD1 and PD2 but assume that C&J have admitted their feeling to each other but have not acted upon them. Here's the warning part, this story will contain torture, sexual violence, and language if this is not something you like to read or if you find these topics offensive then PLEASE do not read. Consider yourself warned for future chapters. With that begin said I do promise a happy ending as always ;)

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story y'all are awesome! A special thank you to Fuzzylove for editing and helping me out when my brain stopped working! Don't know what i would do without ya!_

* * *

** A TORTURED SOUL**

Thom and Clay have been watching the comings and goings from the palace for the past month just waiting for the right opportunity to snatch the Queen. Early this morning they saw Joseph leave the palace in his personal vehicle and head to the airport, where he boarded Genovia one for the yearly security conference in London.

Thom knew that if they ever had a chance to successfully kidnap Queen Clarisse it was now, while Joe was away. Now he just had to wait, and hope that Clay would be able to secure the location they had found last week.

Meanwhile, back at the palace Clarisse had just finished up her daily paperwork. She was several hours ahead of schedule due to the fact that she had woken early to see Joseph off.

Setting at her desk deep in thought she had an idea.

"Charlotte how much time do I have before my next meeting?"

"Three hours ma'am"

"Perfect, that's plenty of time. Charlotte, could you please inform Shades that I would like to go into town to buy a new dress, also have a car waiting for me, I'll be ready to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Are you sure ma'am? I mean Joe isn't here and…"

"Charlotte I'm quite aware of the fact that Joseph isn't here, but I want to do this so please make the arrangements." She said matter- of- factly.

Getting up from her desk she headed up to her suite to freshen up. On the way out she realized that she had better grab her brooch that Joseph insisted that she wear while out in public, in case anything happened they would be able to track her whereabouts. She smiled to herself while she pinned it on, he really was too paranoid about her safety she thought.

True to her word fifteen minutes later, she was walking out the front doors of the palace with only two security men in tow. Thom knew this was their chance and called Clayton, who had been signing the leasing agreement on the old warehouse with a gentleman outside just outside of town.

"Hello?"

"Clayton, this is Thom, she is leaving right now! She only had two guards in tow. I think you should hurry back."

"Follow them. I'll call you for the location when I arrive back in the city."

"Alright talk to you then."

Clarisse waited in her car with James, a new guard. James had only been with the Royal Security team for two months and was excited when Shades had told him that he would be going out on detail today. James had potential but was young and easily distracted.

Shades had walked around the store and when he had determined that it was as safe as it could be given the circumstances he walked back out to the car and opened the door.

"You're good to go ma'am."

"Thank you Shades. I know this isn't your idea of fun but I'll try to be as fast as possible."

"Thank you ma'am"

Shades and James had taken up their post and watched the Queen, she must have pulled at least twenty dresses, Shades thought, so much for being fast.

Grabbing several pairs of shoes Clarisse made her way to the dressing room. Shades deciding that she would be in there for a while told James to keep an eye on her and that he was stepping next door to grab them some coffee.

Clayton had just finished casing the building and had settled himself into Thom's car which was parked across the street.

"Okay, there's an alley just on the other side of the building with an emergency exit, the exit happens to be located where the dressing rooms are. Pull the car around to the door and wait."

After seeing Shades enter the coffee shop next door, Clay grabbed his .45 and stuffed it in his coat pocket and headed towards the dressing rooms. This couldn't work out any better he thought to himself, after seeing James wasn't paying attention because he was talking to one of the sales girls. Clay made his way to the back of the store where Her Majesty was about to enter her dressing room with the shoes she had chosen. Grabbing her arm and pressing the gun in her back she dropped the shoes when he told her.

"Don't make a sound or else" he whispered while pushing the gun painfully harder into her back causing her to wince.

"You have no idea what you are doing! My security team will be here any second"

"I wouldn't count on that, one is busy getting coffee, the other is busy talking to girls" he said as he pushed her through the emergency exit door setting the alarm off, he shoved her in the trunk of the car slamming the lid before they fled the scene.

Shades was just walking through the entrance of the dress shop when he heard the alarm, looking up just in time to see the back of a man pushing the Queen outside. Yelling at James to go out the back way, he rushed back out the door only to see the car heading out of town. Instantly grabbing his phone, Shades called the man he least wanted to…Joseph.

"Hello"

"Jo…Joe there's been a situation"

"What kind of situation Shades?" Joe snapped.

"The Queen…She's been…" Joe getting angrier by the second.

"She's been what Shades!?"

"She's been kidnapped Joe, I'm Sorry"

"What?!" Joe yelled, "How the hell did you allow this to happen? When I get back your all fucking fired do you hear me?"

Taking a moment to actually let the words sink in Joe began issuing orders.

"Shades, listen to me closely, did Clarisse have her brooch on?"

"Yes"

"Good, then I want you to head back to the security office and begin tracking her, let's try to keep this in house. We don't need the press breathing down our necks. I'm on my way back to the airport I should be there within two hours, Shades if they stop moving round up all the guys go get her back!"

"Alright Joe, Call me as soon as you land."

An hour later Shades had every available guard heading out the door. They had tracked Her Majesty to a small warehouse only ten miles from the dress shop. After having the building surrounded Shades gave the signal to bust the door down, Shades and his men quickly started rushing through the door guns drawn only to be greeted with a dark empty room.

Walking to the center of the room Shades notice that on the small coffee table laid the Queen's brooch, wedding ring that Rupert had given her and a necklace along with a note addressed to Joseph.

"Your life for hers! We will call you with the time and place."

Genovia one had just touched down when Joe's phone rang from a blocked number.

"Hello"

"Joseph…I'm okay" said a small voice.

"Clarisse is that you?"

Joseph could hear rustling in the background and heard Clarisse cry out in pain as the man backhanded her. Then a man's voice came on the phone.

"You have exactly one hour to meet me at the old lace warehouse just outside of town. Come alone or you'll regret it."

"I swear if you hurt her…"

"You'll what? Listen to me, you are going to do EXACTLY what I say or I'll just kill her now!"

He heard Clarisse whimper as Clay shoved the gun against her head.

"Okay, Okay I'll be there"

Joseph knew it was a trap but he couldn't help himself he had to protect her at all cost.

Joe quickly dialed the security office to speak with Shades.

"Hello"

"Shades this is Joe, I just landed, any news? Were you able to track her?"

"We tracked her brooch to a small warehouse just down the road from the dress shop but all we found was her jewelry and a note addressed to you. It read your life for hers."

"It's always been my life for hers" Joe almost whispered.

"Shades, I need to make a stop before returning to the palace it should take me about an hour. I'll explain everything when I return, in the meantime keep running down leads."

Driving like a mad man Joe made it to the old lace warehouse in thirty minutes. Approaching the back door with extreme caution, Joe slowly eased it open, as he stepped inside a few feet he was met with a blow to the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

Several minutes later, when he came to he realized that his hands and feet were zip tied to a chair, in the middle of the room. Suddenly, a light came on and dimly lit the large room. Stepping out of the shadows Joseph saw two men approaching him, he instantly remembered them both. He knew this was payback and his heart sank.

"Where is she!" Joe yelled "You said my life for hers, well you have me now, so let her go!"

"Patience my friend, perhaps I want to have a little fun with her first. Like that woman from the village do you remember her?"

Joseph didn't reply only tightened his grip on the chair.

"I want to see her; I want to know that you haven't hurt her." Barked Joseph.

"Go get her" said Clay "I think Joseph should watch this."

Thom came limping back across the large room, practically dragging Clarisse by her hair, stopping about fifteen feet in front of Joseph.

Joe was relieved to see that for the most part she looked okay he just prayed to God that he wasn't too late.

Thom, who was now looking Clarisse up and down "You do look pretty good for an old broad" tilting his head from side to side "I wonder if you still look so regal without that fancy suit on?"

He looked towards Joseph for several seconds, noticing he was getting angrier, then slowly looked back at Queen Clarisse, who stood trembling.

"I think we should all find out... strip!" He finally stated as Clarisse looked at him for a moment before he yelled "I said strip! And take your clothes off slowly, I want to enjoy this!" He smirked.

"Don't do it Clarisse, I'm begging you don't do it." Joe exclaimed.

Pulling out his gun, Clay pointed it at Joseph's head and shouted at her "Do it now!"

As her hands slowly made their way to her jacket buttons, keeping her eyes locked with Joseph's she couldn't help the tears that escaped. Joseph watched painfully as she undid the buttons, his eyes never leaving hers also brimming with tears. Clarisse saw a flurry of emotions pass over his eyes, rage and anger because he was helpless to stop these men from hurting her, sadness, shame and guilt for allowing them to be put in this position and finally love. She tried to focus on the last one; she tried to remind herself that he loved her and would get them out of there somehow.

Two hours had passed since Shades had last heard from Joe and he was beginning to worry, he hadn't shown up or called. He couldn't imagine what was more important than being here trying to locate his Queen. Then it dawned on him, they hadn't heard from the kidnappers either, surely Joe wasn't dumb enough to go after them alone or was he?

Shades decided to pull up the GPS tracker on Joe's cellphone and found that his phone was at the old lace factory just outside of town. Gathering his men they left, it should only take them about 45 minutes to get there and Shades prayed that he was not to late to help his friend and save his Queen.

Back at the warehouse, Clarisse stood completely naked and humiliated in front of the three men. Clay moved closer to her, trailing the tip of his fingers slowly over her mouth, across her breast, and down her thigh. He ordered her to gather her clothes from the floor and as she bent over he slapped her ass causing her to jump before dragging her back across the warehouse and into the small office.

Thom had moved a chair over to sit in front of Joe, leaning closer he smirked "You know what he's doing don't you? She'll be damaged goods after this." He laughed.

"I'm going to fucking kill you bastards" Joe exclaimed.

Back in the office, Clay ordered Clarisse to put her clothes back on. Surprised by his request she hurriedly complied. Just as she finished buttoning her jacket, she heard a loud boom and then a lot of commotion. Finally, the Calvary had arrived she thought to herself with a sigh of relief just as Shades busted through the office door tackling the man to the floor before he had a chance to pull his weapon.

Moments later Joseph rushed into the small room pulling her into his arms as his tears now flowed freely down his face.

"I'm so sorry Clarisse, please forgive me" He whispered.

"Joseph, look at me. I'm fine, nothing happened" she said cupping his face with her hands.

"Let's get your head checked out and then we will go home." He nodded slowly.

After being cleared by the doctor the pair returned to the palace. Joseph escorted Clarisse up to her suite both deciding that they needed showers and rest in order to try to forget the day they just had.

After her shower, Clarisse slipped her gown on and crawled into her bed. Thinking back over the events she knew that Joseph blamed himself, even though he wasn't even in the country when it started. Clarisse couldn't help but wonder if Joseph really believed her or not when she told him that Clay hadn't hurt her like they had lead him to believe. Knowing that she couldn't sleep she made her way over to the secret passage that joined her suite to Joe's.

After his shower, Joseph slipped on his black silk boxer and made his way over to his liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle of scotch and a glass before he fell back on the couch. Downing his first glass instantly, pouring himself a second he let his mind wander back of the events of the day. It had started out wonderful, Clarisse had met him down in the kitchen for an early breakfast where they shared several sweet kisses before he had to leave. From there it went downhill fast. He knew that she had told him that they never touched her, but he couldn't help but think that she was lying to protect him from his guilt.

Hearing the scraping sound of the passage door being opened, Joe looked up to see Clarisse standing just inside his room.

"I wanted to come check you" she said softly.

Letting a tear escape his eye he whispered "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them from hurting you Clarisse"

Closing the distance between them "Joseph, please believe me when I tell you that they didn't touch me like that"

"I failed you…I failed to protect the crown" He whispered.

Knowing she had to get his attention she moved closer taking the scotch from his hand, taking a sip before putting it down on the coffee table, slowly moving she straddled his lap removing her gown and tossing it to the side before looking deep into his eyes while putting her hands up, cupping his face.

"Replace his hands with yours," She whispered "Make us both forget Joseph, make us both forget what happened." She whispered and lent forward, kissing him softly, before pulling her head back just a little "I want you to love me Joseph." She whispered while taking his hand, bringing it up to her mouth, kissing his palm and his inner wrist, knowing it was his weak spot.

Slowly, Joseph started to respond placing soft gentle kisses along her throat and across her breast. Their love making was slow and gentle, taking his time he explored every inch of her body taking extra care not to hurt her.

As their bodies trembled together, sharing a slow kiss as Clarisse moved her hands up, cupping his face as he slowly lifted his head, making eye contact "I love you Joseph," She gave him a small smile and lifted her head, pressing her lips to his as he let his fingers get lost in her hair, knowing that from this day forward, he couldn't hurt or fail her ever again.

The end

_Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think._


End file.
